1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag for a side air bag device to be mounted on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an air bag for a side air bag device of this kind is folded and accommodated in the peripheral edge of an opening of a door or window of the interior side of a vehicle (as disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 9-240409 and 9-315253).
In the peripheral edge of the opening on the interior side, there are arranged a pillar portion and a roof side rail portion. As a result, the air bag is accommodated over the pillar portion and the roof side rail portion on the interior side. This air bag is developed and expanded to cover the opening when an inflating gas flows in.